1. Field
Embodiments relate to a compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and excellent brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and produce full-color images.
An organic light-emitting device may have a structure including a substrate, an anode on a substrate, and a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, and a cathode, which are sequentially stacked on the anode. The hole transport layer, the emission layer, and the electron transport layer may be organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
An operating principle of an organic light-emitting device having such a structure is as follows.
When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode may pass through the hole transport layer and migrate toward the emission layer, and electrons injected from cathode may pass through the electron transport layer and migrate toward the emission layer. Carriers, such as holes and electrons, may be recombined in the emission layer to produce excitons. Then, the excitons may be transitioned from an excited stated to a ground state, thereby generating light.